Love Train
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: I hate trains. I always have and I always will. And what I hated the most, was that he's always there. Full-Summary Inside ! ONE-SHOT LEMON ! Saku/Sasu


A/N: ONE SHOT ! so one day i was bored a few days ago and i was waiting to go see my counselor at the college i'm about to go to, when suddenly i thought of this ! hehe, i'm not gonna talk much. so enjoy !

--

Love Train

I hate trains.

I always have and I always will.

I always hated the nasty cushioned seats that were already stabbed open or dusty inside.

The fee I had to pay, Two dollars for one lame train ride? Cheap bastards.

The people on it, stupid loud middle school kids and smelly homeless men.

And what I hate the most.

Was that _he's always there_.

--

I was alone on this train tonight, I had to work overtime at the hospital again and I hate it.

I mean I love my job, the patients, and everybody. But the hours I worked is ridiculous.

The bus comes to a stop, and I hear foot steps come my way. Surprised to see someone go on I look up.

**Fuck**, it's _him_.

I look away immediately, grabbing the short pink skirt with my hands, scared. _No please don't..._

Feeling the smirk he had burn through my head, he casually walks towards my direction and plop a seat next to me with his arm over my shoulder.

Out of two trains, they were both empty. Just me and _him_. And he chooses to sit next to me.

"I love it when you wear a skirt, flower" He teasingly runs his index and middle finger down my arm. "But you know what I love the most..." He whispers as his lips inch closer to my ears and his other arm grabs my leg. "...Is me fucking you when your wearing one." I shivered.

The arm that was grabbing my leg slowly eases up to my thigh as I pull back and whispered back a "Stop"

"Come again?" He replies back louder this time to frustrate me.

"I said 'Stop' Sasuke." Looking straight ahead making the Uchiha's smirk intensify.

"Oh Sakura..." His sharingan now activated which is a way of telling me I should be more scared now. He continues to ease up to my thigh once again as now my hands on my skirt start to shake. This time I shoot a pleading look. _Please don't..._

"When are you going to leave Naruto for me, Sakura?"

"When are you going to leave Karin, you fucking asshole." More like implying instead of a question, I spat back at him hoping it would work even though in the end it's pointless.

"I told you Sakura, when you leave Naruto." His lips pressing my ear lobe down to my neck now, I felt sick. Not sick as in nauseated sick, _dirty_ sick.

"Please stop..." I pleaded out loud this time. "I don't want this."

He snickers as he continues the attacks on my neck. "Well... Something tells me otherwise"

He keeps going, passionate this time. My body slowly jerking and unconsciously responding back to him, tears flow down to my cheeks as making me feel weaker.

"Come on babe... Stop crying" His lips now only a few inches away from mine, then I finally responded back to him like I always did every time were on the bus alone.

I kissed him. I kissed him like I always did. Now my kisses became rougher and my tears drop faster. Feeling triumphant, he picked me up and sat back down with my legs outside his. He always wins.

We continue our deep and rough kiss as I feel his hands now on my ass. He snags onto my panties and slip them down to my leg as I slip my hands down to the zipper and hastily unzips his baggy jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. I slip down his boxers which showed his already hard erection, I bite my bottom lip and bring my hips down to his member tossing my head back in pleasure. Sasuke hisses from her eagerness and bring his hands to my ass again to quicken the pace. Tears still continuing to fall from my face, I moan loud. Sasuke growls and bring my face down to his in a hungry kiss. Never letting go of my ass, he cums inside me making us both shiver and shake from the intense orgasms. I quickly gets up to slip up my panties and fall back on another cushioned chair on the other side of where Sasuke is with my head down, still crying.

Sasuke slowly walks up to me fully dressed and wipes the tears off my cheeks. "You always cry" He told me sincerely as I was looking at what station we are on now.

"It's your stop" I replied back in a monotone way.

He frowns and spits back a "Thanks" as he once again took my lips with his one last time before smirking and getting off the train.

The train moves again and so does the tears as I close my eyes.

I reach for my cell phone to see that I got a miss call from Naruto. Looking at it makes me feel worse and worse each time.

Because it's just going to happen again, and again, and again.

--

A/N: Please R&R :) !


End file.
